Naruto: Change
by GravityFail
Summary: what if Naruto got help from someone who isn't human or demon after the first part of the Chunnin exams?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

Rating For now K+ Not sure may go up during time

Pairing itachi/naruto

Summary

Not sure how to summarize?

Prologue

This story starts after the first part of the chunnin exams.

After Kakashi left him with Ebisu and his really strange encounter with self-proclaimed Ero-sennin he returned home planning on seeking Ero-sennin tomorrow for training. Entering his apartment he felt another presence in there, closing the door he made his way to inside. In front of him sat a girl wearing a pure black cloak drinking tea she had violet orbs with long dark midnight blue hair, pale skin.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked her voice was was sweet yet strict but at the same time inviting.

"Hai..umm..Who are you?" he had really had no idea why this girl was in front of him.

"Come with me Naruto-san." she said while he stared at her. Finally sinking in he looked at her about to ask while she spoke once again.

"Naruto-san I wish for you to come with for this month for training outside Konoha. I will explain my reason for coming here and who I am after we leave. Do not worry I wont hurt you. You can trust me." She held out her hand in front of him, Naruto wasn't sure what to do sure she looked younger then him but something in his gut told him to trust her, that she wasn't going to hurt him and she woulbe able to give what he craved for the most acceptance. While pondering out of nowhere a voice came out

**"Go with her kit".**

'Kyuubi' he thought, this was the first time he heard him. (1) His voice seemed a bit weak, then he thought back on who the snake freak did to him maybe it affected him. He looked up to the girl still holding her hand out smiling warmly at him.

Naruto stared, this is the first time someone besides Iruka smiled warmly at him he felt something in his heart warm up. After a while he realized he has happy and smiled not one of usual fox grins but a small true smile. Looking at the girl eyes warm up to him he felt content though he didn't know why.

Millions of questions came to him _'Who was she', 'Why did he feel like she accepted him?', 'Why didn't she hate him like all the others?'_ Finally deciding to trust his gut he took her hand.

"The name's Crystal Naruto-san. ..Oh and before we leave, write the old man a note to tell him you be back for the 2nd part of the chunnin exams kay." A couple of minutes later after Naruto finished she placed she grabbed his hand and both of them disappeared into the darkness.

The next day...

The old men sent an ANBU to naruto's house. All day he's been using his crystal ball to look over Naruto but so far nothing came up. While pondering where he could be he heard a knock and told them to come in. The ANBU member that was sent Naruto's house came in.

"Hokage-sama I looked around and only found this." He handed the hokage the envelope. He opened the envelope and read it looked up to the ANBU and said

"Find Hatake Kakashi and Ebisu (2?) and tell them to come here and tell Kakashi not to be late." the ANBU nodded and poofed out.

Ebisu came in a few minutes later well for Kakashi. He's another story...

ONE HOUR LATER ..

Finally he arrived "What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Ebisu while Kakashi listened.

"Do either of you know of who took Naruto?"

"What?" said both kakashi and Ebisu.

"Here" said the Hokage as he handed Kakashi Naruto's letter

_Hey Oji-san,_

_Went to train with Cri-sensei for the chuunin exams kay. Also wont be in konoha till then. Oh almost forgot sensei said that she'll talk to you after the exams! well that 's it... ...I guess?_

_well bye oji-san_

_P.s tell the closet pervert bye for me_

_Later,_

_Naruto_

"For now well keep this an S-class secret between us got it" they both nodded and took off. While the Hokage pondered in thoughts _'You're disappoint me Kakashi hopefully this new sensei will help Naruto out.'_

End of prologue

1 Kyuubi is still effected with Orochimaru five point seal and he hasn'e gone to ask ero-sennin for training yet

2 I don't known his last name does anyone know

A/N well done so far


	2. Hyuuga vrs Uzumaki

**Don't own it**

**Rating** For now K+ Not sure may go up during time

**Pairing** - itachi/naruto

**Summary**

What if Naruto had gotten help form someone who isn't demon or human after the first part of the Chunnin Exams?

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking"**_

Chapter 1

Time skip towards the chunnin exams ...

The ref started to speak as the crowd quieted down he said

"First match Sabuka No Gaara vr. Uchicha Sasuke." The crowd waited in excitement for their Uchicha prodigy to fight but no luck they waited and waited while the ref got the Hokage's message and announced the match's reschuled.

The next match was announced "Hyuuga Neji V.R Uzumaki Naruto" a minute later no one came and the ref spoke again "Uzumaki Naruto report or you forfeit the match."

Neji smirked "The coward ran away, he knew he could not win after all fate predicted me to be the winner." The ref was about to speak when 2 figures appeared in blaze of fire standing back to back. The taller one had a dark blue cloak while the other one about 2 centimeters shorter had a black one on. The taller one smirked as she spoke in a sweet voice "Sorry about that just getting some last minute training." as soon as she said that she disappeared leaving an after image. The girl reappeared next to Gaara leaving the other figure which was assumed to be Naruto.

A second later after she disappeared. Neji started to speak "Not even last minute training can help you. Its fate that I win and you lose." he taunted while Naruto lowered his hood. Kind of surprising how one person can change in a month. Naruto's hair had grown longer also he lost most of his baby fat while his hitai e was tied around his neck leading his bangs fall to his face. However his once innocent eyes grew cold and distant. The ref started the match. Neji got into the Hyuuga stance "You just give up there's no way you'll win. The match has already been decided by fate that I would be the winner and you will be the loser dead- last."

'_Damn what crawled up his ass and died?' _

**"Who knows?"**

_'Hey Kyuu I thought you said you had no interest in watching this fight?' _

Neji activated his bloodline the Byakugan and hurled a kunai at Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto did nothing as the kunai was about to hit its target it fell on the floor.

_'W__ind defense got love it.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Neji's expression.

Neji got confused as his saw his kunai fall to ground. While Neji's guard lowered in that second Naruto used pure speed and appeared right behind him before anyone could react. If it wasn't for his Byakugan he would have been hit the by Naruto's kick. Naruto disappeared yet again and continued to give kicks.

This continued about 3 more times. Neji himself was barely able to block the incoming blows. As Naruto did a back spinning kick it knocked Neji to the ground. Neji got angry and started striking back with the Jyuken. He smirked as Naruto fell to the ground after receiving the full attack but his smirk soon disappeared as the Naruto in the ground poofed out meaning he just waist his attack on a kage bushin.

Another Naruto appeared "Not a bad attack."

Meanwhile in the stadium shock was an underestimate. This boy that was in front of them was considered nothing but dead- last but here he was going one -at- one with last year academy rookie. Out of all of them Sakura was the most shocked at Naruto. This was not the boy she knew from team seven. He had grown stronger like Sasuke and yet again she was the one getting left behind.

Kiba reaction was not of shock yet proud he knew now after his ass got whooped by Naruto that the boy should never be underestimated.

Shino was well "…" not surprising, he barley says anything.

Hinata looked amazed at Naruto.

Back to the stadium ...

'_Kyuubi what do you think I should now? I really don't feel like reveling too much.'. _

_**"**_**Well kit I think you should use that jutsi crystal thought you." **

'Which_ one.' _

**"The one were you left me you asshole." **

**'_I'm still getting my revenge' _**

Flashback

"Okay just like a promised you I'll be teaching you a new jutsu called **Shadow Dragon Flame No Jutsu." **

"Cool what does it do?" Suddenly a large deadly smirk came to his sensei's face while Naruto and a three tailed fox next to him paled

"First of all which one of you will be helping me demonstrate this little jutsu?" With that Naruto and the fox ran the hell away from her, they found out the hard way that when you help her demonstrate a jutsu it means the one helping is the guinea pig. Both of them were running like death was on their trail when the three tailed fox slipped and fell. Naruto continued running until he was about 3-4 feet away. That when Crystal showed up

"Great, thanks for volunteering Kyuu." With that she dragged an unwilling test subject with her while Kyuu screamed "Kit you coward you should be helping her instead of me cowraaaaaaaaaddddddd!" The yells were ignored by both 'Sorry Kyuu but its either me or you and personally I rather you.'

End of Flashback

"_Oh that one! I'll do it as a finishing blow' '_

_Is he still pissed?' _

**"Pay attention kit" **

Neji started to deliver blows at Naruto as he blocked them. One of Neji hits landed on Naruto while he threw a punch at him but as soon as it connected to his cheek he felt a massive resistance against his blow. A barrier of some sort enveloped around Neji while Naruto was thrown away.

"It is pointless to even try; you can never penetrate my defense." Nauto aura changed into the color red as Neji shouted "Kaiten" Naruto own chakra took physical presence around his hands. It almost looked like his hands were on fire but that was the red chakra. The two of them charged at each other. There attacks were battling for dominance; suddenly Neji channeled more chakra into his defense and blew naruto away while he smirked.

"It is useless for one to go agent fate since fate has clearly decided that I would be the winner as it has already decided for me to be born a branch family member." Neji removed his heita e to show a seal of some sort on his forehead. He told Naruto about his father and cage bird seal that the Hyuuga branch members recived.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked Neji while he glared at Naruto.

"Fate does not exist it is merely an excuse for those that who can't handle their lives. You're not the only one cursed with a seal if you opened your eyes you would see that there are those that have it far worse then you. I'll know show you that you should stop hiding by the fate excuse." he turned toward him and face "I'll know help you open your cage." with that he charged forward in incredible speed and produced 3 clones. Each at one side forming a triangle.

Immediately all three auras grew light and produced a barrier of some sort. Naruto was up in the air were he met Neji's face for a second before going back up in the air once again and started creating seals and called out "**Shadow Dragon Flame No Jutsu." **A dragon came out blazing with black fire its fire spark around but thanks to the barrier did not hit anyone. Naruto pointed towards Neji as the dragon nodded he said "Just knock him out don't kill him." As the dark dragon hit Neji, Naruto remembered his sensei's words

Flashback

"Remember this attack calls upon a summon creature of the elements you can control the damage it does but with a shadow dragon especially a fire shadow dragon even if one its sparks of flame hit anything else besides it's target it will be disintegrated. I'll show you how to do a low power barrier that can protect outsiders form the attack." Both Naruto and a boy that looked around the same age as Naruto looked at each other before Naruto raised his hand and sensei nodded he spoke "But sensei what if the dragon power gets threw the barrier?"

She smiled and said "Do not worry this attack is only a level 1. As you grow stronger I'll teach you the upper levels of dragon and barrier techniques."

End Of Flashback

The barrier broke off as the crowd saw Neji on the floor unloosened. Hayate (1) coughed and announced Naruto as the winner. Naruto in a blaze of fire teleported towards where the girl was he came before was "Nice match. You couldn't ended faster and where you showing off?"

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the look of awe's in the stadium as the dragon came "Kyuu's idea."

"Aaahh as you say."

Hayate announced the third match.

"Cri-chan I'm going to check on someone kay."

"The Hyuuga kid?"

"Yeah."

"Take your time by the looks of this it's going to be long. Oh and bring me back a hot dog."

As Naruto approached Neji's room he heard voices inside so he decided to lean by the window opposite the door and wait. After a few minutes he saw the elder Hyuuga coming out. They both looked eyes and seconds later Hisahi left.

He knocked on the door hearing nobody he entered "Neji-san?" he asked as he came inside and saw Neji staring outside the window.

"Uzamaki?"

"I came here to see how you were doing have your injuries have they gotten better?"

"Um then medics still have to heal a couple but isn't that bad."

Naruto looked at Neji bandages "Here I'll heal them after all it is my fault." he said as he move his hand towards Neji's chest not noticing the tinge of pink that spread across Neji's cheeks. His hand's started growing light green as Neji's wounds healed. He smiled a small true smile at Neji.

"See better." causing Neji to blush harder of course this going unnoticed by Naruto.

A/N

1- That was his name right anyway I want you guys to vote

Should Sarutobi die?

Yes or

No?

If he lives or dies it makes no difference to Tsunade. She will still become Hokage.


End file.
